


Snow Day

by drewpan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Original Characters - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewpan/pseuds/drewpan
Summary: Aryth loves snowy days. Quin indulges in it. Fun and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Snow Day

It hadn’t snowed like this in years. Cooped up and busy inside the Mystic Council’s headquarters, Aryth stares out of the window of Quin’s office. Her eyes glaze over the sparkling sheet of snow on the streets below, as she envied the children running about and rolling in the cold. The snow piled up overnight, taking Aryth by surprise in the morning. She noticed the air felt chillier than usual and one look out the window, she was in awe to see that the city was a winter wonderland. 

Unfortunately for her however, an apprentice’s day is usually a busy one. Quin has a long agenda, seemingly unbothered by the snowy weather. In fact, it didn’t seem like the heavy snow changed anything at all. To Quin, it was just a regular day. The only difference was that Aryth needed to wear a coat and trousers. 

She sighs softly as she watches the people below pass. 

“Aryth, have you finished your readings?” Quin speaks as he walks in. 

Aryth is too preoccupied to hear him. She had already spent hours earlier on studies, deliveries around the castle, and organizing books and papers. Every time she stepped out of the office, the cold air would taunt her. It called her like a candy store to a child, except she didn’t have a dime. She couldn’t remember the last time she got to play in the snow. 

“Aryth?”

She snaps out of it momentarily and answers in a mumbled voice. “Hm? Oh, yeah. I did.” 

Quin quirks an eyebrow at her, before putting down the books in his hand on a nearby desk. He walks over to her curiously. 

“Is there something outside?” He peeks out the window beside her.

Aryth blushes slightly at the feeling of his presence near her, but she represses it down. She coughs lightly and composes herself.

“I mean, nothing but the snow.” 

Quin hums in response before walking back to his desk and promptly sitting himself down. Normally, he would take his coat off before settling in, but the weather just didn’t call for it. He was also donned in a dark purple scarf today. 

“I brought some more books we should cover.” He starts, as he sifts through the pages with his magic.

Aryth internally groans. _More work?_ She glances over at the snow one last time before begrudgingly pulling herself up and stepping towards the desk, adjacent to Quin. Once she was seated, he began his lecture immediately. He assigns her the specific chapters of her lesson, while he starts on a book of his own. They sit there in silence, reading together. 

Concentrating was difficult, to say the least. Aryth went between stealing looks of the view outside from where she was seated and rereading sentences on the text below. She also occasionally stole looks of Quin, which wasn’t uncommon during their reading sessions. _It wasn’t weird. He’s just nice to look at._ Her face grew warm. 

Quin shut his book. It created a sound that caused Aryth shoot her attention quickly towards him. She felt nervous. Did he notice Aryth slacking? Did he catch her staring? Was he upset? The split second of silence between the sound of the book and his voice was suffocating. 

“Let’s go.” He states blankly. 

Aryth blinks. “Go...?”

“Let’s go.” Quin repeats.

He pushes himself up from the desk and begins walking towards the door. Aryth turns to watch him, puzzled. He stops when he notices she’s still seated.

“Well?” He inquires. 

Aryth furrows her brows then hesitantly stands up to join him. He continues to open the door, as she followed suit. They step into the hallway. 

“Where are we going?” Aryth questions, steadily keeping pace behind him. 

He doesn’t answer. They silently walk for a while until they reach the end of the staircase leading outside. 

“Quin?” Aryth tries again. 

He still doesn’t reply. 

Once they step into the open, light snow instantly came to contact with their clothes. Aryth brings her sleeve to her eyes and stares at the specs with wonder. Distracted, she hadn’t realized that Quin finally made a stop. Still pressing forward, she bumps into him. She sputters in embarrassment.

“Oh my Gods, I’m so sorry!” 

Quin turns around to see Aryth red in the face, tripping over her words like she usually does when anxious. He internalizes a warm feeling in his chest. _Cute._ He brings his hand to gesture at the open field he had brought them to. 

Aryth stares in confusion. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Quin starts, the smallest tinge of nervousness in his voice. He wouldn’t want to be wrong. 

Aryth began to process the situation, then slowly but surely began to smile. She beams. “Wait. Are you serious? What about my studies?”

“Your studies can wait.” Quin nods towards the snow before reaching his hand out to Aryth. 

Now this only happens occasionally. Not that Aryth was complaining, but she could remember every single time Quin has offered his hand to her at the top of head. Whether it was to help her up a ledge, to support her when she drank a little too much, or even to hold his hand to stove away fear, Aryth could vouch that those moments were some of her favorites. She puts her hand in his. 

Quin guides her into the snowy field, before letting go of her hand in the midst of it. Their shoes sink ever so slightly into the frost, leaving footprints behind where they stepped. The sound of snow crunching under their heels and the glitter of the sun on the ice was pleasant, but Aryth’s eyes remain glued to Quin. She watches snow flakes delicately fall into his hair and stares at the bandages on his arms that hide his countless tattoos, his coat sleeves rolled up to his elbows, as usual. Aryth’s chest grew tight.

It’s freezing, but she remembers how her hand felt warm in his. She secretly craves to cuddle up to him completely, wishing for his warmth to encompass her. Maybe if they stay out here long enough, she’d have an excuse to ask. Aryth blushes feverishly. _Yeah, right. Like she’d ever do that._ She shook her head of those thoughts before locking eyes with Quin. They stand in silence for a beat. Aryth begins to speak. 

“You’re the best.” She simply says. Quin has to hold a smile back. She stands there fondly before forming a mischievous grin on her face. Quin watches inquisitively as she begins to run a small distance from him. 

Aryth falls to her knees as she quickly begins to cup snow into her hands, forming a sphere. As quickly as ever, she stands up and turns around, chucking the handful of snow in Quin’s direction. He quickly manifests an invisible barrier in response with his hands, watching the snow on the other side strike and fall apart to the ground. He catches on. 

He quickly begins balling up snow of his own, as Aryth rushes to make her next move. Quin tosses his first blow, but Aryth easily tucks and rolls out of the way. He tries again. She dodges once more. _What._ The first snowball that hits actually lands on Quin, punting him on his chest. He looks up to see Aryth proudly smirking. 

Okay, the game was on.

Quin breathes into his hands to warm them after bringing them to his face. Focusing on his magic, he levitates globules of snow off the ground. He smirks at Aryth before sending them in her direction. _Oh shit._ Aryth’s eyes widen before she scrambles to avoid the barrage. Successfully shaking a few, tiredness catches up to her. She trips and falls over as the snow hurdles towards her. Quin continues to fling the snowballs towards her until she was under a small pile. On her stomach and covered in snow, Aryth raises her hands in defeat. 

“I surrender!” She pleads.

Quin walks over to her, hands behind his back in all his smugness. 

“I believe I’ve won.” 

She looks up at him incredulously, before breaking out into laughter. “Whatever. I would’ve totally smoked you if you weren’t a magic user.” 

Quin smirks again, before kneeling down and helping Aryth out of the heap of snow. She rolls over and takes the opportunity to push him playfully into the ground. He lets her. 

“Have you ever done a snow angel?” Aryth asks him, laying by his side.

“I’ve always been too busy.” He replies, staring up at the sky and feeling the snow fall on his face. 

Aryth huffs out a laugh. “What about when you were a kid?” 

Quin doesn’t reply.

The silence creates the feeling of regret in her gut. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about, she gathers that much. And even though Aryth is curious, this isn’t the place, nor the time. They’re supposed to be having fun.

“Let me teach you how to do it.” She carries on. 

Aryth began to move her arms and legs in the snow, hallowing the wings and dress of the angel with her limbs. Quin turns his head to watch her, before attempting the movements himself. It’s a little awkward for him, but he eventually gets the hang of it. Their limbs every so often bump into each other’s, as they decidedly finish their work. 

Standing up, they observe their creations. They’re not the best, but they could somewhat see the resemblance to a caricature of an angel. 

“Yours kind of looks like a bell.” Aryth comments.

Quin hums agreeably. 

Aryth goes to wipe some of the wetness off her coat. The feeling seeped it’s way to her skin by now, causing her to shiver as her body temperature lowers further. 

“Getting really cold.” She states.

Quin brings a hand up in response, but before getting to cast a spell, Aryth stops him by placing her hand on his. 

“No, it’s alright. Save your magic.” She insists. “Maybe we can head back inside and have some tea?” 

Quin smiles at the thought. Tea sounds great right now actually, feeling quite frigid himself. 

“Before we go though, we _have_ to build a snowman.” 

“If you insist.” He answers.

The two roll up three snowballs varying in size. After stacking them all from smallest to biggest, they collected sticks and rocks before assembling a face and traits of the snow creature they’ve created. It was a clumsy looking thing, kind of charming with its lopsided eyes and uneven branchy arms.

“What should we name him?” Aryth giggles.

“Mordenkainen”

Aryth pauses. “What?”

“Sorry. What did you have in mind?” Quin apologizes, sounding somewhat embarrassed. 

She catches on to the tone. “Oh, no, I love it.” She quickly responds, fearing to hurt his feelings. “Yeah, let’s name him that. I like it.”  
Sure, the name is a _little_ weird, but weird is a good thing. 

“Where’d you get the name from?” Aryth then asks. 

A familiar demeanor lights up in Quin’s eyes. This only happens when he feels passionate about his studies. This is the look that indicates the beginning of his hour long rants. He begins explaining the legendary feats of Mordenkainen, a powerful pioneer of spell casting. Quin touches on the type of magic he’s developed, as well as his influence on the refined magic they practice to this day.

“Sorry.” He catches himself amidst his fervor, apologetic. 

“No, don’t apologize.” Aryth assures him again, while bringing his hand in between both of hers. “Please, tell me about it over tea.”

Quin breathes a smile at her. 

Aryth loves him like this the most. When he lets his flat facade fall away and his dorkiness show. She feels a little more confident with this Quin, less on edge and significantly more intimate. She wishes he was like this all the time, except only for her, of course.

When they arrive back at the castle, Quin dries their coats with magic. They contemptibly make their way back to his office, before Quin brews them utmost quality tea. Aryth brings the chair besides his, sipping the hot beverage and listening to him rant his heart out. She found herself resting her head on his shoulder as he spoke. Relaxing and enjoying each other’s company, the sun soon began to set. 

“Quin.” Aryth starts as they began to pack up for the day.

He hummed, prompting her to speak. 

“Thanks for today.” She says in a soft voice, blush coating her face as she looked down at her things. 

Quin smiles again in response before walking over to her and placing his hands on either side of her head. Aryth fumes violently. He brings himself to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. When he pulls away, she slowly looks up at him. He looks beautiful in the dim lighting. The lamp in the room paints his face golden and the shine of his blue eyes starkly contrast the warmth. He lets his hands linger a bit before pulling them away completely. 

“We’ll continue your studies tomorrow.” He states, before turning back to his tidying.

“Sounds good.” She finally strains out, containing a squeal. 

Aryth fondly begins to think about today’s events: glimpses of flying snowballs and Quin turning to face her lying in the snow. She remembers the passion heard in Quin’s voice not too long ago, reciting phrases in his accent in her head. She thinks about the kiss. It’s not the first time it’s happened. But, she never expects it to reoccur. She can never predict days like these.

It’s always unspoken. All of it, really. The hand holding, the kisses, the resting her head on his shoulder... She wonders when anything will ever be said. She wonders if it means anything at all. Aryth looks over at him, still thinking about their current relationship. She likes to think it will be something more very soon, feeling butterflies in her stomach. 

Aryth eventually finishes getting her things together and makes her way to the office door. She bids him goodnight. 

“See you tomorrow, Quin.” 

“Good night, Aryth.” He replies sweetly, not looking up from his remaining work.

Aryth makes her way to the hallway and swoons as soon as she’s out of the door. She lightly brings a hand to her forehead before bringing it to her mouth and placing a kiss over Quin’s imagined lips. She then holds her hand to her chest, cherishing it. 

Snow days should _seriously_ happen more often.

**Author's Note:**

> been writing a lot of stuff, but completing barely any of it aha. i wanted to write something cute and fun. hope y’all enjoy. also, still working on those verb tenses. hopefully this checks out :’)


End file.
